Pikwik pack Wiki:Policies
These are the Pikwik Pack Wiki (PWP for short) Policies. All users are expected to adhere to the policies of the PWP wiki while editing. Following them is key to creating an informative and appealing wiki. Breaking these rules will result in punishments ranging from a warning to a ban (block), depending on the severity and frequency of the infractions. If there is a violation of these policies or any questions about a certain policy, please contact the staff (or Founder) of the wiki. Policies are set rules that are standards that all users should follow here on the PWP wiki. Going against a policy will result in a punishment. Guidelines are sets of best practices that should apply when editing. Editors should attempt to follow guidelines. Violators of the "General Editing Guidelines" will most likely not get punished unless it's absolutely unacceptable. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Policies Do not vandalize! Vandalism is the act of creating a mess on the wiki, usually with inappropriate content. Clearing a page, inserting off-topic or obviously false information, distorting and spamming on an article, as well as renaming titles into gibberish are some of the many actions that are considered malicious. This can be also be called as "trolling" or "griefing ". Edits that vandalize will be reverted and the user in question will be banned (block). No inappropriate content! This includes content not only on pages, but on blog posts, forum posts, photos and the chat. Foul language, vulgar words and adult content (18+) are strictly prohibited. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! Those who upload adult content images will be banned (block) and those who use profanity will be punished. Be respectful to each other. Being rude to another person for no reason is not allowed. Even if you do have reason to be rude to a person, please avoid showing disrespect to others. If you are in conflict, resolve it respectfully. If you cannot resolve a conflict with another user respectfully, contact the wiki staff (or Founder). These behaviors are not allowed: * Discrimination - negative comments related to skin colour, gender, or other personal qualities. * Use of vulgar language (profanity) * Trolling players * Insulting other players in any way * Encouraging violence or hatred towards other players * Falsifying information about other players. Do not spam. Spam would be considered pasting the same, similar, or random messages over and over. These are other forms of spamming: * Creating a page or many pages for no valid reason * Creating discussion/blog posts for no valid reason The Staff has the right to punish you for your action whether or not it's a policy that you broke. Just because a policy isn't on this list, doesn't mean it's allowed. Please try and use your best judgement before posting in this server. Respect the moderators and their actions. They have a right to punish you even if it may not apply with the rules. If you were punished and found the punishment unfair, please talk to an admin or the staff member who punished you. If it was an admin who punished you, you may talk to the Owner (or talk to the admin who punished you).